Holders for optical components are known in the art in a wide range of embodiments. Problems constantly occur in the art with the connecting technology in the area of the holder of the optical component, because the lenses being used have thermal expansion coefficients that differ significantly from those of the materials surrounding the optical component. As a result, even at the soldering stage or later at the preparatory stage, this causes tensions from temperature fluctuations between the components that can lead to rupturing of the lenses.
Patent DE 31 16 579 A1 discloses an optic holder with a two-part housing that is supported by single radial studs on the optical component, so that the two housing parts have different thermal expansion coefficients in order to produce a subtractive adjustment of the expansion differences. The disadvantage of this known optic holder is that, first, the sizing of the connecting stud, which depends on the thermal coefficients, is very complex and, second, the optical component is only held in the housing by studs set at a distance from one another, so that a holder of this kind is not appropriate for the holder of an optical component that is insulated against the surroundings.